The Citadels of the Sixth House
The Citadels of the Sixth House is the nineteenth and the final quest in the main questline of , after "Hortator and Nerevarine." Objectives *Travel to the Ghostgate. **''Optional:'' acquire the Map of Red Mountain. *Retrieve Sunder and Keening. **''Optional:'' defeat the seven Ash Vampires, each found in their own citadel. *Speak to Dagoth Ur. *Defeat Dagoth Ur. *Find the Heart of Lorkhan in Akulakhan's Chamber. *Equip Wraithguard and Sunder and strike the Heart once. *Use Keening to strike the heart until it is destroyed. *Defeat Dagoth Ur and escape from the crumbling Akulakhan. *Speak to Azura. *Take the ring and leave. Walkthrough Equipped with Wraithguard, the Nerevarine must go to the Ghostgate to enter the Red Mountain Region and retrieve Keening and Sunder. :Optional: If the Nerevarine follows the indications given by Vivec, they will speak to a Buoyant Armiger inside the Ghostgate's Tower of Dusk. The Armiger was waiting to give to them the Map of Red Mountain. This will mark five citadels on the Nerevarine's map. Visiting these five citadels inside the Ghostfence, and two more outside, and defeating the seven Ash Vampires found within, are supposed to weaken Dagoth Ur: :*Dagoth Uthol in Kogoruhn, which is outside the Ghostfence. :*Dagoth Endus in Endusal. :*Dagoth Tureynul in Tureynulal. :*Dagoth Odros in Odrosal. :*Dagoth Vemyn in Vemynal. :*Dagoth Araynys in Mamaea, which is outside the Ghostfence. :*Dagoth Gilvoth in the Lower Facility of the citadel of Dagoth Ur. Sunder and Keening The hammer Sunder is carried by Dagoth Vemyn in Vemynal. He is protected by many other Ash Creatures. The blade Keening can be found inside a small room inside Odrosal. Having acquired Keening and Sunder, the Nerevarine must now find Dagoth Ur. Dagoth Ur The Citadel of Dagoth Ur is on the edge of the Red Mountain's mouth. It is large and inhabited by many hostile creatures. In one of the furthest sections of the citadel, the Facility Cavern, Dagoth Ur will be waiting for the Nerevarine. :Optional: If the Hero engages in a conversation with Ur, the latter will ask several questions to the Nerevarine about their intentions, while entertaining the possibility that they may have joined him, then will ask if the Nerevarine has questions of their own. There are many topics to choose from regarding the plans of Dagoth Ur and what he intended to do with Akulakhan. Whatever the responses and the questions chosen, when the dialogue finishes, Ur will await the Nerevarine to make the first blow. After seemingly defeating him, Ur disappears and a, previously blocked, door opens, also revealing the Heart Ring lying on the floor by the door. Akulakhan's Chamber Behind the door lies a very large cavern with the inanimate giant Akulakhan standing in the center, the Heart of Lorkhan can be seen attached to its stomach. The Nerevarine must strike the heart with Sunder once, then hit it with Keening until it is destroyed. Confronting Dagoth Ur directly can prove very challenging, as his health is very high, as is his health regeneration. The Hero can either levitate, or follow the ledge that goes around the cavern to a lower level, where there is a bridge to reach the heart. Once the heart is destroyed, and the Nerevarine reaches the ledge on the way out, the giant will fall, broken into pieces and Dagoth Ur follows, falling to his death. Once Dagoth Ur is defeated, the Nerevarine must leave the way they came. The door to the previous area is blocked, but a crank not far will open it. Once back in the Facility Cavern, Azura, in the form of a Spirit, will appear and tell the Hero that they "achieved their destiny and are free. The prophecies are fulfilled, and the Blight is gone". She will give the Nerevarine the enchanted Ring of Azura. Rewards *Keening *Sunder *Ring of Azura *Blood Ring *Heart Ring *Amulet of Heartfire *Amulet of Heartheal *Blood Feat Shield Trivia *Due to a scripting error, if Dagoth Ur has not been encountered at least once before killing the seven Ash Vampires, their deaths will not weaken him. This is due to the fact that attributes cannot be effected or reduced on creatures or NPCs that have not yet been rendered in-game. *After this quest, many people will have the conversation topic "Nerevarine." If it is chosen, the person's dispositon for the Nerevarine will raise +10. Journal fr:Les citadelles de la Sixième Maison